1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towing hitches having powered hitch ball movement capabilities and which are mounted on large transport trucks for towing trailers. The present invention is a hitch which is particularly structured to be useful in towing and positioning long, heavy trailers such as mobile homes and the like.
2. Description of the prior art
Although there have been a variety of prior art hitch structures attachable to large trucks for towing trailers, and many of these have included articulating joints and powered extendable actuators for moving the hitch ball and thus the trailer independent of the position of the truck, all of the prior art hitches have shortcomings, particularly when towing long and heavy trailers such as mobile homes over narrow winding roads. Some of the prior art hitches only include capabilities providing for limited movement such as vertical adjustment, while not providing for lateral movement of the hitch ball. Other prior art hitches include capabilities for vertical and lateral movement of the hitch ball. Some prior art hitches have been provided with vertical, lateral, and extending and retracting movement capabilities of the hitch ball relative to the truck, but of the hitches which provide for these three desirable movements of the hitch ball, none are believed to be as safe and as convenient to operate, and none are structured in the same manner or offer all of the useful benefits of the present powered hitch. Prior art trailer hitches which do include the three desirable movements of the hitch ball do not provide these movements in wide enough movement ranges to allow the towing of very long trailers over winding mountain roads, nor are these prior art hitches shaped and structured in a manner which would allow them to be readily or inexpensively modified to provide for wider movement ranges and still provide sufficient strength to tow a very long and heavy trailer such as a mobile home. Therefore there is a need for an improved hitch for towing a long heavy trailers.